Coincidencias y amorios
by CoNstRIctor
Summary: ¿quien diria que se conocerían en un antro? y eso que ella no querían ir pero desde ese día sus vidas cambiaron. Esto va por las parejas más populares de Kof a por cierto los personajes son de SNK Playmore


Era un día normal en la escuela secundaria de South town, algunas alumnas se juntaron en el receso y la mayor de ellas llamada Kumiko inicio la plática ella era ya de 6 semestre mientras que Athena y Kula apenas eran de 4 semestre, ese día ni Malin ni Hinako habían ido a la escuela por razones desconocidas por Athena

-oigan todo el mundo propongo que vallamos a un antro de lujo saliendo de la escuela ¿Qué les parece?

Todos los demás gritaron emocionados por la propuesta de ella. Cerca de ahí se encontraban las 2 hermosas jovencitas sentadas en una banca escuchando la plática que tenían

-¿valla que te parece? – indagó Kula

-no lo sé, se me hace muy arriesgado- dijo Athena algo alterada

Kumiko volteo a ver a las 2 amigas y sonrió obvio no podían faltar ellas 2 así que las invitó

-¡Asamiya… Diamond…. Ustedes también vendrán heee!

Los ojos de las 2 se redujeron a apenas y un pequeño punto e hicieron una cara de malestar estomacal por lo que ella dijo

-Yo no puedo ir Kumi tengo mucha terea que hacer este día no creo que me dé tiempo- decía la Diamond asustada

-es cierto yo tengo que ir a la disquera por un disco….- ella hizo una cara de "es obvio"

-de ninguna manera ustedes se van a venir con nosotras después de salir y voy a cerciorarme de que así sea

Pasó la hora en que salieron los jóvenes y Athena corría para no ser alcanzada con Kula se mostraban muy tensas pero en eso de la nada salieron 4 jóvenes y teclearon a Kula como si estuvieran jugando americano

-Kula nooo- dijo Athena tratando de ayudarla

-no Athena sálvate yo no importo- comento ella

Ella soltó su mano en ese instante dejando de ayudarla

-lo que tú digas- dijo Athena corriendo dejando a su amiga en los brazos de esos mastodontes

"pero que insolente"- pensó Kula

La cantante corría por su vida como si estuviera siendo perseguida por animales salvajes y casi casi era eso, estaba por salir de la escuela y tenía una cara de felicidad por ello casi al dar el paso alguien la sujeto por detrás de su mochila haciendo que el lazo se atorara con su cuello casi cortándole la respiración

-haaa con que aquí estabas Asamiya, relájate ya casi nos vamos solo esperaremos a las demás chicas

-agg…Ku… Kumiko me estas… aggg

-¿Qué te pasa?

Athena señalo su cuello y el lazo de su mochila y ella la soltó de inmediato sabiendo a que se refería, después de recuperar el instinto inhalo aire y se recargó en su hombro como si estuviera borracha

-casi me matas- grito la idol

-tonterías estas bien- golpeo su espalda de forma de camaradas haciendo que Athena se fuera hacia adelante, después ella lo miro feo pero no dijo nada

-haa escucha ya nunca he ido a esos lugares pro que se que no son de mi tipo, la verdad no quiero ir es más no se qué lugar es ese ni que encontraremos ahí- le dijo Asamiya a Kumiko

-relájate Athena no pasara nada siempre hay una primera vez para todo es un lugar en donde van solamente chicas, digamos que es un lugar solo para nosotras entiendes?- le guiño un ojo a lo que la idol solo suspiro

Las demás chavas llegaron con Kula como si la hubieran noqueado en un rign de lucha libre, y después de esto se fueron en marcha al famosito antro a donde iban a ir. Al llegar había un ambiente muy prendido y juvenil, había muchas chicas y muy pocos varones pero así era como a ellas les gustaba pues competían por el mejor de todos, las amigas de 4 semestre iban tomadas de la mano para no perderse en el camino, después algunas se dispersaron como eran 7 mujeres 4 se pusieron a bailar en la pista mientras que Kumiko, Athena y Kula se sentaron en una mesa, al poco tiempo se le acercó una camarera a pedir las ordenes de ella

-yo quiero un Martini por favor y Athena…

-un Vodka de vainilla, ¿tú que quieres Kula?

-un vaso… de leche fría- dijo son importancia

-¿podrás resistirlo?-pregunto la joven que atendía con sarcasmo

-bromeas tomo eso todas las mañanas si puedo hacerlo

La joven rodo los ojos y se retiró, luego de dejar las bebidas a las jóvenes comenzaron a platicar hasta que en la mesa de al lado se encontraba un apuesto joven moreno con chaqueta y pantalones de cuero con lentes obscuros, él le había clavado la mirada a la dulce Kula y se acerco para invitarla a bailar

-hola preciosa quieres bailar?- dijo él con seguridad

Kula volteo a ver a su amigas, Kumiko le decía que si con la mirada pero Athena le suplicaba que no se fuera de su lado, el joven moreno también atrapo a Kula con ese rostro facial que tenia y no tuvo más opción que aceptar un tanto sonrojada. Athena suspiro de nuevo hasta que algo atrapo su atención, en el antro estaba entrando su profesora de literatura la cual por cierto era casada

-no puede ser la profesora Kimi- dijo Athena agachando su cabeza casi cubriéndose con la mesa

-¿Quién?- dijo Kumiko

-la maestra Kimi la profesora de literatura mía y de Kula ¿Qué está haciendo aquí si es casada?

-¿a así?... ¡oye… Kimi!- grito al aire la joven

-¿Qué haces? baja la voz- susurro Athena cuando la maestra volteaba a verlas

-si tú, ven para acá- dijo ella

La profesora un tanto extrañada va hacia ella para ver que quería mientras Athena se tapaba la cara con el antebrazo

-maldita sea Kimi hace mucho tiempo que no te veía- decía dándole un apretón de manos

-aaaa te… ¿te conozco?- pregunto la profesora

-claro que no, pero apuesto a que a mi amiga Athena si la conoces- indico dándole un codazo a ella para que volteara

-A-Asamiya, hola- tartamudeo la profesora nerviosa por verla ahí y la idol igual

-hola maestra- dijo como un robot

-Kimi escucha es la primera vez de Athena… ¿crees que puedas hacer algo por ella?- dijo dándole un tajo de billetes a lo que la maestra solo se le quedó viendo

Ambas se encontraban en el mismo cuarto sentadas por separado en unos sillones de piel roja en el momento en que unos chicos muy candentes les bailaban un Striptease, se subían en ellas y les bailaban sensualmente, ambas se encontraban traspirando un poco ya que al estar en el mismo cuarto no era gozoso si no incomodo

-¿Cómo vas con el proyecto de literatura?- dijo la maestra

-b-bien, estoy por terminar- respondió ella

-¿de qué es lo que vas a hablar?- dijo volteando a verla

-de Aristóteles y sus aportaciones

-te diré que… ni una sola palabra de esto y te prometo que te exento todo el semestre

-me parece perfecto maestra ya tenemos un trato- decía Athena sin poder dejar de escuchar gemir a los jóvenes que les bailaban

Después del baile cachondo Athena fue al baño y se lavó la cara

-eso ha sido tan vergonzoso- musito en voz baja saliendo y yendo a la mesa en la cual ya se encontraba Kula sentada con Kumiko

-Athena dime que te pareció- le dijo Kumiko

-B-bien- respondió sonrojada la idol

-¿Qué te pareció que?- pregunto Kula

-no nada Diamond

-ho a que no sabes que paso Athena, el chico que me invito a salir me confesó que era muy hermosa y me invito a salir mañana por la noche después de clases, me dijo que pasaría por mí a las 8… es tan guapo- decía recargando se cabeza en su mano pensando en el

-guau me alegro mucho por ti Kula, espero que ese chico te sepa valorar muy bien pero no te emociones mucho que ya sabes como son la mayoría

-lo sé y tienes razón, tomare mis precauciones

-miren la hora ya son las 3 y media lo mejor es ya irnos- Athena se veía que lo que más quería era salir de ahí

-si claro chica pero no sin antes escuchar tocar a Iori Yagami

-I-Iori Yagami- preguntó Athena sorprendida de oír su nombre

-si este día va a tocar y ni de loca me lo pierdo- dijo con ojos de soñadora Kumiko

-esta bien pero solo será un momento- dijo la idol

El tiempo paso y por fin se presentaron las integrantes de la banda "inferno" con Iori como vocalista y guitarra principal, un joven de 26 años con cabello color rojo fuego y estilo único, comenzaron a tocar mientras que Athena se le quedaba mirando pues no era lo que esperaba de un chico como el que pensaba que era un antisocial y un chico rudo, en sus canciones se plasmaban sentimientos hacia una chica con la cual no pudo tener el gusto de estar con ella, pero el tampoco eran tonto se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ella y de su mirada cosa que tampoco pudo dejar escapar

Cuando sus miradas se conectaron ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa y jadeo por la reacción, luego el Iori sonrió de medio lado y volvió a dirigirse a los demás chicos de ahí pero cantando con más sentimiento. Al terminar de tocar las 7 chicas se fueron en grupo Athena era la última de ella pero en ese momento sintió como algo la jalo y era el Yagami

-yo…- dijo pero Iori tapo su boca con sus dedos y le entrego una hoja de papel con su dirección del apartamento

-espero verte muy pronto- dijo para después darle un beso fugaz en los labios y desaparecer

A ella le fascino lo que había hecho, tan misterioso, cortante y guapo, se quedo quieta por unos momentos tocándose su boca y sonriendo levemente por lo que había pasado ahora no se había arrepentido tanto de haber ido con Kumiko.

Al día siguiente Athena les conto a sus amigas lo que había pasado en aquel antro a Malin y a Hinako, se encontraban en la clase de literatura y ese día Kula había faltado tras convertirse tan rápidamente en la hermosa novia de K' Dash

-dime Athena cuando los chicos te estaban bailando dejaron que les agarraras el trasero?- pregunto Hinako

-¡Hinako!- grito la idol sonrojada

-¿Quién fue quien grito?- se volteo la maestra enojada viendo a su alrededor

-Y-yo , profesora- se levanto la idol

-a bueno pues, guarda compostura Asamiya- le dijo la maestra como si nada

-¿y que paso después Athena?- decía Malin ahora

-pues dijo que esperaba que no viéramos pronto y me dio su número – le mostro el papel a lo que ellas se impactaron para después ir rumbo a la salir por acabar la última clase

-sabes lo que significa verdad?

-no sé a que te refieres Hinako- le dijo la idol

- es Iori yagami el despiadado luchador de kof obvio que si te invito es por las razones obvias así que ve hoy a su departamento y hazlo como una bestia

-no Hinako estas equivocada, pero haagg, puede ser, espera ¡nooo! ¿por qué dices esas cosas? me confundes, es mas no lo veré nunca por lo que me has dicho sabes- dijo tocando su repetidas veces su hombro con la punta de su dedo

-sabes que está bien- se detuvo Hinako

-bien

-¡bien!- grito la rubia apuntando a ella viéndola salir del la escuela

-por todos los cielos Athena si no lo haces con el te juro que me suicidaré, ¡Athena hazlo con el por favor!- decía saliendo tras ella

Los estudiantes que se encontraban afuera de la escuela se le quedaban viendo con cara de "que onda" viéndola suplicar por ella tirada de rodillas

-¿¡me estas escuchando Athena!?, ¡hazlo con el por favor! Por mi… ¡por mi!...- gritaba la rubia suplicándole mientras que la cara de Athena era de rubor y corría alejándose de ahí

La idol caminaba por la calles rumbo a su casa confundida por lo que Hinako le dijo, que tal si eso era verdad, lo que no quería es salir lastimada pero por el otro lado y si ese chico de cabello rojo si quería en realidad algo en ella? Sacó el papelito y lo miro para luego tirarlo al suelo, siguió su camino pero se detuvo unos cuantos metros adelante se regreso y lo levanto, suspiro y decidió ir al departamento del Yagami para aclarar las cosas

Al llegar no pidió ni permiso y entro a su departamento diciendo muchas tonterías y suposiciones de lo que esperaría de el. Iori se encontraba con su guitarra pero al verla no reacciono loco y solo se le quedaba mirando tranquilamente, después de varios alardeos mas y arto de esto se levanto se dirigió hasta ella y la callo con un beso en su boca a lo cual ella confundida pero alegre correspondió, luego de separarse al falta de aire le dijo

-nunca haría nada estúpido contigo relájate

-entonces no quieres solo un acoston conmigo?

-claro que no quiero cuidarte y estar contigo siempre- dijo cargándola de su cuello y sus piernas

Ella lo único que hizo fue besar sus labios con pasión aun inexpertos sus besos pero lo hizo a lo que el le correspondió de igual manera, que rápido avanzo todo pero eso que tenia de malo si el destino los unía y estaban a gusto para que reclamarle.

Athena y Kula salían con sus novios en pareja a lo cual ellos no estaban muy contentos que digamos ya que Iori y K' no eran tan amigos, de hecho era casi la misma relación que con Kyo pero bueno sus novias los calmaban para que su rabia los dejara y no se mataran.

Así pues pasarían los días y el amor de estos 4 ¿jóvenes? Perduraría hasta el fin de todo KOF.

**FIN...**

**que les pareció amigos koferos no se olviden de dejar comentarios y de que se valla a favoritos si si les gusto un chorro sale banda hasta la otra historia **


End file.
